1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to child safety seats suitable for use in combination with a base and stroller frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an automobile vehicle has seatbelts provided at the front and rear seats. The seatbelt generally includes shoulder and lap straps that may be fastened with an anchor point of the vehicle to restrain and protect the occupant in case of collision or sudden stop of the vehicle. However, the use of the vehicle seatbelt is not adapted for a young child who has a smaller body and may not be able to sustain the pressure applied by the seatbelt. As a result, safety legislations require the use of a child safety seat for seating a young child in a vehicle. The seatbelt of the vehicle can be used to secure the child safety seat, which is more adapted to provide protection for the young child.
The child safety seat assembly can include a child seat, and a base connected underneath the child seat. To facilitate the use of the child seat, attachment mechanisms may be provided to allow removable installation of the seat with the base or a stroller frame. However, the current designs of the attachment mechanisms may not be convenient to operate, and relatively complex in construction.
Therefore, there is a need for a child safety seat that can be convenient to operate and address at least the foregoing issues.